


Past Tents

by 1412Chronos



Category: Hackbent - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1412Chronos/pseuds/1412Chronos
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in the tent? Well, Now you'll know.





	Past Tents

**Author's Note:**

> haha oops, sorry star! My hand slipped ;)  
> this is #NFSW in case it wasn't obvious.
> 
> they're like 20 or something right? yeah. ok.  
> i didnt kno wut i was doin wen i wrote this so heck ya whatever

Vihnie threw the chain of bulbs around the corner of the shelter she was making, putting up the last bit of the fairy lights up against the tarp's structure. She gingerly used her thumb to flick the switch on, and she smiled as they powered on with a cool twinkle, "Okay I think we're done now."

"I don't know," Rodard's hand sifted through a couple of old DVDs on the floor, prepping the projector for a film, "Don't you think it's a little much? We don't need lights if we're going to watch a movie." She sauntered on over and sat, watching him continue to look through CDs, though this time she noticed his motions slowing. He felt her gaze and was getting nervous: she didn't reply to his question. "We have a lot of choices --I mean if we can remember them I'm sure we can alchemize any movie we want, really." Suddenly, Vihnie's hand reached up for his collar, and she pulled him to her mouth for a kiss.

"Did you honestly think..." her lips parted while she slid a finger into the knot and undid his tie, " ...we built this so we could watch a movie?" Rodard's face was no longer gray. He looked away, embarrassed, chuckling. Vihnie dug her face into his chest, smiling warmly as she embraced him. He held her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She took in the familiar and comforting scent of him, the smell of fresh parchment and the candles that used to burn in his planet, something that smelled comforting to her. 

"I missed you, " He planted a kiss on her head, "I've always missed you, I just...didn't know if you wanted to ever speak to me again." She looked up at him, the smile gone from her face, her eyes full of guilt, she pulled him down and kissed him again. This time though, it was different. It was gentler, quieter, poignant.

"I'm so sorry" she spoke in a whisper, she took hold of his face with both of her hands, "I should've...I should've said something." She slid off her jacket and gently reached for the buttons of his shirt, "Let me make it up to you." Rodard was pushed backward and he fell to the floor on his elbows, somehow turning a darker shade of teal than he was already.

"Vihnie, nothing needs to be made up" Rodard beamed, "All I ever really wanted was you." He sat up, but it was difficult, as she was now straddling him. He put his glasses on the floor beside him and then used his thumbs to wipe the tears that were forming in her eyes, and helped strip her t-shirt off her head around her horns. The material hit a few snags on its way off but he smiled. He kissed her all the while, gently nibbling her bottom lip. Every time their lips met it grew more rough, more passionate, more eager between them. He moved from her mouth to her cheek to her neck. Vihnie whimpered and as he traveled lower. He cupped her breast and kissed the other, she whined in response.

"I...know I'm not..." She began, flustered, remembering how small she was, "I know I'm not very..." Rodard shushed her and kissed her again in the same spot.

" I love you the way you are," he reassured her, "and either way you really only need a handful." With this affirmation, Vihnie burst into laughter. She smirked and pushed him back down. He began again, "Honestly I feel the same way about--"

"Oh please," She left a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest, staring back up at him with doting eyes, "I love your soft tummy..." She trailed down from his collarbone to his stomach with her tongue: a chill was sent down his spine.

"V-Vihnie..that's..." her matesprit stuttered as she reached for the waist of his trousers.

"Do you want me to stop?" She backed off a little, blushing, "If you want me to stop just--"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned so now she was on the floor. She moved with a gentle thud as she hit the floor, and she draped her arms around his neck.

"I'll take that as a no," she winced as he began caressing her thighs. She let out a soft cry as he nudged his fingers against her entrance. Her undergarments were already soaking wet. He felt her throbbing, as he continued to tease her, her moans growing louder as he worked. He stopped and began to slide her panties down her waist and he bowed his head in between her thighs. Her bud was brushed over with his tongue.

"R-rodard...t-that's...hhh" Vihnie sighed loudly, "H-hey...I-I'm..." Rodard stopped and looked up at her, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down.

"I'm beginning to think..." she whispered breathlessly, as she pulled down his trousers, "That it's my turn."

"All you had to do was ask," Rodard chuckled, "You don't have to keep pushing me to the floo-a...AH..." Circling the tip with her tongue, she pumped at his bulge for awhile, letting his residue coat his shaft. She pulled her hair back and took him in with her mouth. He let out a soft gasp and ran his fingers through her hair, he could barely take the amount of pressure and warm and feeling he was getting from her, he winced as she ceased. 

She straddled him once more and began rocking her nook between his legs, the feeling was unbearable. He wanted her so badly. He could feel her middle shaking, begging for him. Vihnie, lipstick slightly smeared on her face, smiled, kissed him again, and as she did she carefully slid him inside her. She rocked her hips slowly at first, nervously, happily, her eyes still locked with his the entire time. She pumped herself in and out of him with an increasing speed, moaning, yearning, finally having him all to herself. They kissed again as she bucked her hips faster, letting their tongues meet and swirl and dance together as they rode out the moment together. The energy between them was warm and nervous and pleasant, but most importantly it was everything they ever longed for. It was with a final swing of her hips that they climaxed. Vihnie, feeling every ounce of his love enter her, slid herself out of him, and pecked him again on the cheek. 

She nestled her head into his chest, and he took his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. He held her like this for awhile before planting another kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He held her, running his fingers through her hair again.

"I love you more," her hand gently pat his face. The kiss she then left on his chest left a single faded but very clearly blue lip print. They chuckled all the while, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
